


Dare.

by CrayonCutie



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, I Tried, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonCutie/pseuds/CrayonCutie
Summary: At a party at Jessicas house Clay gets dared to text Tony and it all goes downhill from there.





	Dare.

"Lets get this party started guys!" he hears Hannah yell from beside him as the crowd of people cheers in response.  
Clay wasn't really much of a party animal until the middle of his junior year when he started to relax. He also found out a few things about himself. Jeff, Hannah and Clay all mingle their way to the table with the mountain of drinks on it.  
"What do you want to drink Clay?"  
He shrugs and keeps looking around at the dozens of people at the party not noticing the mixture of vodka,tequila, whiskey and coke that they put into Clays cup as they giggle. Jeff swiftly passes the cup to Clay who takes it and drinks it muttering about how awful it tastes.  But the trio begin to loosen up after a while and dance with the others, Jeff somehow ends up dancing with Clay before dissapearing and Hannah dances with Jessica for most of the night.  
"Clay come here! Come play a game with us!" He hears Jeff say from the backdoor.  
"Only if you make me another drink." Clay says waving his nearly empty cup at Jeff. He pushes Clay outside and points towards the circle of people which includes Hannah, Jessica, Zach, Ryan, Alex, Jeff and now Clay. He stumbles a little as he goes to sit in the circle.  
"Clay buddy take it easy!" He hears Jessica say as she giggles a bit.  
"Alright the name of the game is truth or dare kids," Alex says "The rules are if someone says no they mean no and if you say no you just have to go take a dip in the pool."  
"Alex! That's so weak dude." Zach says bringing his bottle up to his lips for another swig. Jeff comes back and hands Clay his drink before plopping down next to him.  
"Yeah well those are the rules."  
Everyone nods and agrees to begin the game. First to go was Jessica who asked Zach about his sexuality (he swears he's "straight") and the game continues with no one asking Clay anything, which gives him time to sip on the drink Jeff brought him, until Ryan turns to Clay with an evil smirk plastered on his face.  
"Clay. Truth or dare."  
"Uh I pick truth." Clay says still sipping the drink as the group boos him.  
"Don't be a pussy Jensen! " Jessica says as she leans her head on Hannah's shoulder and Clay wonders when they became a thing.  
"Fine dare." he says after a long sigh and a quick eyeroll. The look Ryan gives him gets even more sinister as he prepares his dare.  
"I dare you to text tony right now." Ryan says carefully. Clay stops drinking to pull out his phone when Ryan finally finishes his dare.  
"And I want you to text him 'I want you daddy'."  
"Yo what. "  
"Ryan what the fuck!" Zach and Alex scream as Ryan shrugs.  
"Clay doesn't have to do it."  
He's right Clay tells himself but he wants to do it.  
"I will but tell me why I should." Clay asks as he holds his finger above the send button.  
"Because I know what he likes."  
Click. Sent.  
The whole groups cat calls Clay and cheers him on. He blushes but chugs the rest of his drink before asking the next person. About two minutes later he feels his phone buzz and he struggles to breathe. 

 

Sent from Clay: I want you daddy

Sent from Tony: Clay? Are you drunk right now?

 

Clay tries not to act suspicious (although he can hear Ryan pointing out his blushing face) as he leaves the circle to go get more to drink. He needs it now. 

 

Sent from Clay: so what if I am?

Sent from Tony: where are you? Ill come get you. 

Sent from Clay: Why? Have I been bad? 

 

Clay quickly pours anything into his cup eager to get back into the safety of the circle even though he feels the need to murder Ryan for making Clay do this (even though the rules said he didn't have to)  
"What took you so long Jensen? Did daddy answer you?" Zach jokingly says as he laughs to himself. Clays phone vibrates again. 

 

Sent from Tony: Clay. Just tell me where you are. 

Sent from Clay: Im at the party at Jessicas. Why daddy? Am I in trouble?

Sent from Tony: Call me daddy one more time and I swear to god you're mine Jensen. 

 

Clay feels himself heat up with arousal as he read the text. He tells Jeff and Hannah that he's leaving before bolting towards the house. 

 

Sent from Clay: Come and get me daddy. Im waiting. 

Sent from Tony: Outside. Now. 

 

Clay walks out the door and turns to see the red mustang belonging to the one and only Tony Papilla parked across the road. He sees Tony leaning against the car as he motions Clay to come over to the car. Clay feels the burning heat of arousal spike up again as he slowly walks to the car stopped a few inches in front of Tony not saying a word.  
"So now you don't wanna talk huh Jensen. " Tony asks as he snakes his hand around to grab Clays ass firmly before leaning in to kiss him hard on the lips. He pulls away and Clay quickly mutters  
"No! I mean I just-"  
"You just what Clay? Thought you could mess with me and just avoid it? I told you not to say it again. Now get in the care like a good boy so we can go." Tony says in a stern voice that only excites Clay more.  
Clays practically runs to the other door and sits down before buckling his seatbelt as Tony drives off towards his house. The drive was torture for the both of them. Tony was so curious as to what made Clay say those dirty things to him (granted he was totally into it) and Clay was trying to think of ANYTHING else besides Tony right now.  
"Go to my room. When I get there I want you stripped down and sitting on my bed. Understood?" Tony says as he shuts of the car.  
"Why should I? "  
Clay says as Tony grabs a fistful of his hair and brings his face close to his.  
"Because I wasn't kidding about making your ass mine Jensen. Now go." Tony says and Clay runs up the stairs into Tony's bedroom.  
He considers waiting and teasing Tony but his jeans are so tight and the thoughts aren't helping as he strips down completely naked. He slowly starts pumping himself when Tony walks in extremely turned on by the fight but also pissed at the sight of Clay not following his orders. He grabs him by his arms and pins him down on his stomach with his ass in the air as he gives him a hard smack. 

"Did I say you could touch?" Tony says as calmly as he can as he swings his hand down on Clays ass again leaving a pink mark. Clay gasps again as the second land hits. His cock getting harder as Tony smacks his ass again.  
"Answer me Clay."  
"No daddy! " Clay hears himself say as a fourth hit lands. He can practically feel the marks but it only makes him harder.  
"I was gonna fuck your needy ass after you texted me saying that you wanted me but apparently you aren't a good boy Jensen." Tony says as he rubs the small marks on Clays ass again and smacks him again for good measure.  
"Please daddy Im a good boy! Please fuck me daddy!" Clay says as he turns around and sits himself on Tony's lap, rubbing himself against Tony.  
Tony forces down his jeans and boxers as he pushes Clays face towards his erection.  
"Please daddy and we will see." Tony says leaning back against the bed frame.  
Clay looks to Tony confused on what he should do before he leans down to slowly lick Tony's cock. He hears Tony groan and he slowly takes the tip into his mouth as his hands slide up and down his shaft. Small curses come out of Tony as he places his hands on Clays head forcing him to take more and more of his cock.  
"Fuck clay you're so good. Such a good boy."  
Clay relaxes and speed up as he feels Tony getting closer to cuming. Tony pulls him off and breathily tells him to get on his knees. Clay scrambles up the bed getting on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder as he watches Tony prepare him. The sensation of Tony's fingers inside him are new but welcome as he pumps them in and out of Clay trying to prepare him.  
"Are you sure you want this Clay?" Tony says after minutes of preparing Clay with his fingers.  
"Of course I do. Daddy." Clay says with a smirk which turns into a moan as Tony's cock slides into him. He tries to not move as he doesn't want to hurt Clay but suddenly cLay pulls forward before slamming himself back into Tony. He grabs Clay by the hips before roughly beginning to fuck him, loving the whines and moans that come out of his mouth.  
"T-tony! Daddy! Please! Im gonna cum!" Clay moans out as he wraps his hand around his cock. Tony leans forward up to his ear and commands Clay to cum as he feels Tony bite into his shoulder. His vision blurs as he moans Tonys name. Tonys hips slow down as he cums moments later.  
They both flop onto the bed next to each other and Clay curls up onto Tonys chest after giving him a quick kiss.  
"Hey tony."  
"Yes Clay?"  
"Don't be mad but Ryan dared me to text you that. Im glad he did though because I've been wanting you for months." Clay says yawning as he curls closer to Tony.  
Tony laughs and pets Clays hair before placing a kiss on his forehead as the both slowly fall asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading another one of my stories. I would just like to mention that this is my first time writing smut so if its awful Im sorry.


End file.
